Theo
Theo is a major character of Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. ''He is an engineer Asian otter and a member of South Troops. Theo is voiced by Mark Wahlberg who also played John Bennett from Ted, Cade Yeager in ''Transformers: Age Of Extinction and Detective Terry Hoitz in The Other Guys. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Theo is first seen in Mumbai along with the team to save Alex and his friends from the hyenas. He comes out of the sewer and do his karate skills on two hyenas. And they being saved by the South Troops. When Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their friends are express an interest in accompanying the South Troops, Calvo decide to take them to America after the mission. Later, in Tokyo, the animals escape from the mob, then the plane crashed into the rainforest, and Calvo showing the gang the colorful place called, Jungletopia. Later that day, Alex just decided to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Theo's act was jump on the trampoline, flips up and balance with feathers. Later on, Theo and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. And tree caught on fire, just as Vitaly saved the baby monkey. After their jungle performance, Theo and the rest of the animal performers are being betrayed after Alex and the gang reveals their true mistakes, and they are devastated and hurt. When the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, the others feel disappointed about Alex and the gang tricking them Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about the zoo animals, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Gia's proposal to rescue their zoo friends from the hunter. Theo at first rejects to help but Mao grabs him telling him that he's tired of him not wanting to help. Then later, he agree to help the Zoosters. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Ria came with, the lemurs, the penguins, the chimps, Kaya, Gia, Vitaly and the South Troops came to rescue the Zoosters on the seaplane. He and Mao swung down on his vine, Mao hands him two coconuts, and puts it on his trunk as he targeting Passua and the other hyena and fires at them. Then, Begum pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Theo is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, Theo jumps on the trampoline and balance with feathers, then dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with his friends. Trivia * Theo similarities to Short Fuse from Penguins of Madagascar, ''they are both engineers. * He may be possibly Marlene's love interest from the TV series The Penguins of Madagascar.'' Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Agents